1. Field of the Disclosure
Various exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a head-mounted display apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a Head-Mounted Display (HMD) apparatus may be mounted on a body portion, for example, a human head, in order to provide a hands free display of an image. Such a HMD apparatus may be formed, for example, in a shape of goggles or spectacles.
For example, HMD apparatus may include a display configured to output an image and positioned on the head where the display faces a user's eyes. Further, the HMD may further include lenses configured to be capable of correcting the user's eyesight in which the lenses are positioned between the user's eyes and the display.
According to related art, the HMD apparatus may provide an image according to the user's eyesight by moving the lenses positioned between the display and the user's pupils according to the user's eyesight or by replacing the lenses to be suitable for the user's eyesight. In the case of the HMD apparatus in which the position of the lenses are moved according to the user's eyesight, a height of a lens barrel configured to support the lenses should be adjusted so as to adjust the distance of the lenses. In such a case, lens barrels having different heights according to users' sights are needed and a lens barrel for each user should be separately fabricated.
In the case of the HMD apparatus configured to adjust a lens distance, when the lenses are moved toward the display, the area of the display to be viewed by the user is relatively reduced such that the user's sense of immersion may be reduced. On the contrary, when the lenses are moved toward the user's pupils, the distance from the final surface of an optical system to the user's pupils (for example, eye relief) get closer to each other such that the surface may come in contact with the user's eye lashes. As a result, the wearing of the HMD apparatus may become uncomfortable. In addition, in the case of the HMD apparatus configured to replace the lenses, the lenses should be newly replaced according to the user's sight.